


Time

by Mary_chat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29525130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_chat/pseuds/Mary_chat
Summary: Almost three years after receiving their miraculous, Ladybug and Cat Noir continue to fight the Butterfly. While they are trying to reconcile their lives as high school students and superheroes, a beam of light hits the Françoise Dupont high school and what they discover at that time may well upset their daily life in the days to come. .. and beyond.
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Night had fallen on Paris and not a cloud came to spoil this beautiful late spring night. You could hear the horns on the ring road in the distance, the commotion of passers-by in the streets, the laughter of people on the terrace and the sound of an accordion. Nothing very extraordinary about it but, for those who had a seasoned eye, to give a glance to the roofs of Paris could make this evening magical. Because, on certain evenings, it was possible to see two furtive shadows wandering over the dwellings of the capital. One was as black as night while the other was as red as a ruby. The famous heroes of Paris, Ladybug and Chat Noir.

*******

She was running, avoiding obstacles in her path, jumping over the chimneys. And when she reached the end of the street, it was with a big smile that she rushed forward to jump into the void. The adrenaline made her heart beat fiercely and before her body hit the asphalt, she swung her yo-yo on the railing of a balcony opposite, to soar above the onlookers who were shouting her name with a undisguised joy. She continued on her way until she reached the famous iron lady, to perch high up far from the curious.

"If you weren't wearing the Ladybug costume, you would almost look like the Cat," she heard behind her.

She turned around, a small smile on her lips. She stood facing her interlocutor in her tight red jumpsuit with black polka dots as her matching magical yo-yo now rested on her hip.

\- Don't worry, Kitten, I won't take your place. It is impossible to be more boastful than you.

Chat Noir gave him a mischievous look through his black leather mask, as he was leaning against the iron structure, molded in his black leather jumpsuit, his magic staff behind his back and his cat ears facing the youngster. girl.

\- At the same time my Lady, I am _irreplaceable_ .

Ladybug rolled her eyes through her red mask with black polka dots before returning her attention to her beloved city.

"Everything is so peaceful tonight," she said as she sat up and brought her knees to her.

\- That is true.

His voice grew serious as he sat down next to her.

\- I hope that this lull of the last days is not that the calm before something much darker.

The young heroine gave him a sideways glance.

\- A bad feeling, Chat Noir?

\- I'd rather say that my sixth sense tells me to beware of appearances, he whispered while returning his gaze.

They looked back at the city and sighed together. The fierce fight they had waged against the Papillon for almost three years still had not ended. They continued to defend Paris from the supervillains their sworn enemy sent them regularly, but their research into his identity was unsuccessful. However, within two years, the trust they had in each other had grown unwavering and the Ladybug knew she could trust her partner's sixth sense for sure.

\- I wish you were wrong Cat, I really wish.

As the feline was about to retaliate, a beep coming from his ring stopped him in his tracks.

"It's time to go to sleep, Kitten," she said, stretching.

The young man rose to his feet in a short, mastered leap before gallantly extending his hand to the young lady, a hand she took heartily.

\- My Lady, it's always a pleasure to spend my evenings in your company, he smirked in a bow before kissing her hand.

The young heroine gave him a light flick on the nose before slowly pulling away from him.

\- Tomorrow, same time, Chat Noir.

Then she turned and threw herself into the void, swinging her yo-yo, before disappearing into the night.

\- I'm already looking forward to Ladybug, whispered the Cat

*******

While Marinette was getting ready, in action as she was still late, Tikki, her kwami or even goddess of creation, was looking out the window, her gaze fixed on the horizon. It was a small being about ten centimeters tall, with a head much larger than the rest of its body. Like the ladybug she embodied, she was red with black polka dots, four to be precise: one on the forehead, one on each of her temples and one on the back. She also had two antennae on her head and a short tail split into three. Two large cobalt eyes completed the whole thing. Thanks to the miraculous to which the goddess was linked, the earrings that Marinette wore, she allowed her chosen one to transform into a superhero.

\- What was that? Marinette shouted behind her.

The kwami narrowed his big eyes.

\- I don't know Marinette but we should go see.

The young girl nodded determinedly and was about to utter the magic words that allowed her transformation when her friend stopped her.

\- No. I need to see this with my own eyes.

*******

Plagg raised his hair as he saw the beam of light hitting the ground through the fabric of the shirt he was in. He felt Adrien, his chosen one, tense up. The young man headed for the first empty lane he found.

\- Plagg, we have to go see this.

Preparing to spell out the magic formula that would turn him into a superhero, his kwami or god of destruction cut him off.

\- No kid, no transformation. I have to see that too.

The kwami made it possible to transform the wearer of the ring to which he was linked into a hero. He looked like a black cat of ten centimeters whose head was significantly larger than its body. He had his big absinthe eyes fixed in the direction of the school of his chosen one while his two mustaches quivered. The antennae on his forehead was erect, his tail whipped nervously from side to side, and his two small canines protruded from his closed mouth. Adrien, who no longer expected to receive whining from his friend over his poor hungry stomach and further blackmail for more pie, understood the situation to be serious given the kwami's words and unusual behavior.

*******

Marinette was running, her bluish black hair tied in two quilts flying behind her back, while trying to put her sketchbook in her bag which contained all of her young stylist creations and which she never left. When she arrived in front of the college / high school Françoise Dupont, a crowd was formed in front of the doors of the building. She saw the director, M. Damocles, on the sidewalk, talking on the phone with great forceful movements of his arms. She turned away to observe the crowd in more detail, with her large sky blue eyes, and ended up spotting on the right of the crowd her friends Alya, Nino and Adrien. Alya was her best friend, she had dark skin tone and long wavy dark red hair. She was passionate about journalism and Ladybug, so it was only natural that she had created the Ladyblog, which she regularly fed with videos of the fights, articles or interviews of superheroes. Nino was also a close friend of hers, he was Adrien's best friend and Alya's boyfriend. 

He was tall, dull, and constantly wore a red cap over his brown hair and headphones around his neck. He was crazy about music and was planning on becoming a great DJ one day. And finally Adrien, the magnificent Adrien, model for his father, the famous Gabriel Agreste. He was a good head taller than Marinette and was breathtakingly beautiful. Blonde hair and gorgeous green eyes were a set that made many girls' hearts beat faster, but what Marinette loved about him was his kindness, his intelligence, his humor, his ... that she regularly fed videos of the fights, articles or interviews of the superheroes.

Blonde hair and gorgeous green eyes were a set that made many girls' hearts beat faster, but what Marinette loved about him was his kindness, his intelligence, his humor, his ... -

"Marinette, this is crazy! Have you seen the light too?" her friend started completely excited, cutting her off in her romantic thoughts.

"Yes Alya we've all seen it," Nino sighed before swallowing hard under the killer gaze of his girlfriend.

But Marinette was no longer listening. She looked seriously at the crowd in front of her, wondering what the hell had happened here.

"There is an opening here," exclaimed Adrien before rushing towards the breach.

Marinette wasted no second before following him, followed by Alya and Nino. When they arrived in the courtyard, they could see what had confused the crowd. In the center of it lay the slender figure of a young girl with long silver gray hair. One of their teachers was gently shaking her shoulder to wake her up. Without consulting each other, Adrien and Marinette rushed towards the young girl.

"I have a first aid diploma," explained Adrien while kneeling beside the stranger.

"I have water and something to bring them sugar if needed," Marinette began. "How can I help you?"

Adrien looked in surprise at his comrade who used to stutter sickly in front of him. But he knew she was best known in high school for her boundless selflessness and kindness, as well as her delicate beauty, but that was not the point here. He knew he could count on her help. He felt the pulse of the young girl on the ground, putting his hands around her neck. He was consistent.

"We should take him to the infirmary, I am willing that you accompany me to secure me on the stairs and open the door.'

Marinette nodded as Adrien lifted the stranger in his arms. The professor stepped back to let them pass, telling them that the nurse would come soon. They were heading for the stairs when Adrien turned slightly towards his comrade.

"Thank you Marinette."

She gave him a soft smile as her cheeks turned red. They finally arrived at the infirmary and the young boy put the sleeping young girl on the bed. Marinette walked over to free the gray hair that fell on that unknown face. She could observe fine features, nicely rimmed lips, a small nose sprinkled with faint freckles and long eyelashes. She grabbed the stranger's hand in a comforting gesture and spoke to her in a reassuring voice.

"Whoever you are, you have to wake up so that we can help you," she finally whispered after a few minutes as Adrien observed the scene, slightly behind.

And as if her words had been a magic formula, the sleeping youngster blinked. Marinette let out a gasp of surprise, alerting the young man who approached. The stranger stood up slowly, running a hand over her face to release a rebellious lock before focusing her azure gaze on the two people present in the room with her.  
She frowned while tilting her head to the side.

"Who are you and where are we?" she asked in a tone more puzzled than panicked.

\- You are in the infirmary of the college / high school Françoise Dupont, began Adrien.

But before the more pronounced frown of his interlocutor, he felt compelled to clarify.

"In Paris."

The stranger turned her head towards the wall in front of her, her gaze lost in the vague.

"My name is Adrien and this is Marinette. We are here to ..."

The gray-haired girl had tensed up and her breathing heavier. She swiveled to stand up.

"Is everything alright ?" Marinette asked cautiously.

The young stranger gave them each a panicked look before approaching the wall she was looking at moments before. She brought her trembling fingers to the calendar pinned to the wall.

"We are ..." she stammered

"We are May 26, yes," explained the young blond gently.

"N-no," I mean.

The young girl stopped to swallow her saliva with difficulty before continuing in a blank voice.

"We are in 2021."

The bluish girl looked at her, frowning.

"Um yes. What year would you like us to be?" she asked.

The gray-haired lady turned to the two high school students and took a deep breath before speaking.

"2047. I'm from 2047"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No matter the age, in this life or another, he would still be head over heels in love with this girl.

Silence invades the infirmary after these few words. Only the sound of jerky breathing reminded us that time had not stood still.

"It is not possible ?"

Marinette wasn't sure if she was saying these words as a statement or as a question. She had seen things that would have been completely unimaginable to her before the miraculous appeared in her life. Two years ago, she had stepped back in time herself, during the fight against Chronogirl, but only a few minutes. There, the journey was counted in several decades.

"You said ..." began Adrien before being cut in his tracks.

"I have a question for you," continued the stranger. "This might sound crazy to you."

Seeing the puzzled looks, she saw fit to add:

"Well, no more than to say that I come from the future but ... if I tell you Ladybug and Cat Noir, does that mean anything to you?"

Marinette and Adrien froze. The young girl in front of them held something dangerous, the future, years of existence that they had not yet lived. And who knows what she might have known about them. Marinette moistened her lips before responding in a falsely happy voice.

"Ladybug and Cat Noir? Of course that speaks to us, they are the heroes of Paris after all."

The young lady in front of her let out a sigh of relief as a new determination came to life on her face.

"So you maybe know Alya Césaire? She's been running the Ladyblog ever since the superheroes first appeared and, if memory serves, she studied in the building we are in. I mean, she's studying here, right?"

Adrien gave his classmate a surprised look, waiting for his reaction.

"Do you know Alya?" Marinette asked, slightly in shock.

The silver-haired girl ran her hand around the back of her neck, visibly uncomfortable.

"Oh, n-no no, but she could help me get in touch with Ladybug and Cat Noir. I absolutely must meet them."

"Why this ?"

Adrien had asked this in a neutral, almost defensive tone. The two young women looked at him strangely. He bit his tongue, cursing himself for having let slip those few words, as if what the stranger had said concerned him. Although he did, he had to be more careful, if he wanted to avoid betraying his secret identity.

"I mean w-what ..." he stammered.

A burst of laughter echoed through the room as a soft smile took place on the face of the girl from the future.

"Don't worry, Adrien is that it?"

The boy nodded.

" I don't mean anything bad to them and then it's not with my sparrow strength that I risk doing anything to them," she continued, laughing. "But if anyone can help me, it's them," she finished in a more serious tone.

Marinette put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Let's go see Alya then. She's a friend of ours, I'm sure she can do something. On the other hand, she might ask you a thousand and one questions," she warned her with an annoyed pout.

The young girl gave him a tender smile.

"Thank you."

As the three young people headed for the exit, she added in a somewhat reassured tone.

"On the other hand, is it possible that this story of time travel remains between the three of us and Alya? I think it would be safer for now."

"Don't worry," the blond replied. "It won't be heard."

*******

"Good between the three of us," Alya and Nino then, resumed the stranger with a mocking smile while Adrien rubbed his neck uncomfortably.

After leaving the infirmary, the three young people had found Alya and Nino climbing the stairs to join them. The young stranger had clearly seen the intertwined hands of the mestizos and the worried look that the stranger boy had cast on the blond. The new arrival had suspected that the boy with the cap was part of their little band and that it would be difficult to put him aside. Marinette then made the introductions.

"What must remain between the five of us?" Alya asked afterwards.

"Well..."

Marinette stopped before turning a mortified glance at the newcomer.

"We didn't even ask for your first name."

"My name is Judith," she replied with a cheerful wink. "I think it would be better if we talked about all of this in a more private place."

Marinette looked at her watch. The morning was well advanced and, like every Friday, they were free in the afternoon, so they were not within an hour of class.

"Let's go to my place, we can discuss quietly."

They discreetly slipped away from the establishment, avoiding the professors who were surely awaiting the arrival of the police about the more than supernatural arrival of the young lady with the gray hair. But Marinette knew that the only people who could handle this thorny problem were herself and Chat Noir.

All the way to the bakery, Judith had observed the surroundings with obvious curiosity in almost religious silence. The four friends had, by mutual agreement, followed their walk in silence although Alya and Nino had many questions. At the bakery, Marinette slipped away to briefly explain the situation to her parents while Alya brought the others to their host's room. When they entered their friend's room, the young mixed-race girl went to get some cushions so that they could settle down comfortably on the floor and, as the boys took their places with her, Judith allowed herself to take a little tour of the room. 

She could see on the desk a computer and several textbooks, a staircase allowed access a mezzanine where the bed was and on the right a mannequin with a dress in progress and a sofa. But what caught his eye was to the left of the desk. A frame with a photograph of the 4 friends was placed there. You could see Alya clinging to Nino's neck as Nino had one arm around Adrien's shoulders and in front of them was Marinette as the blonde had a hand on her shoulder. The four young people laughed out loud. And right next to it was a machine that vaguely told him something. 

" I brought something to eat, enjoy."

"You really are the best Marinette!" Nino exclaimed, grabbing a slice of tomato quiche.

Marinette glanced at Judith who seemed frozen in front of her desk. She approached her slowly.

"It's a sewing machine," she said softly.

Alya laughed.

"I don't think she needs such precision."

Marinette gave him a pout.

"It is," replied Judith. "In my day, it doesn't look that way at all."

Alya frowned as Nino stopped chewing.

"What do you mean in your time?"

Judith whirled around before coming to sit cross-legged next to the others. She grabbed a small vegetable soufflé while Marinette settled down.

"I happen to come from the year 2047."

Silence fell within the group before Nino left with a burst of laughter. But seeing that no one was following him he stopped, the blood leaving his face.

"It's impossible," he said in a blank voice.

"And you can prove it?" asked Alya septic.

If Nino didn't seem to believe this story, Alya was just waiting for proof. After all, superheroes should not exist and yet Ladybug and Cat Noir were part of their daily lives. So a trip back in time, why not after all, but he needed proof.

"Alya!" Marinette cried mortified at the thought of hurting the new arrival.

Meanwhile, Nino kept repeating that time travel was completely impossible. But Judith did not take offense, on the contrary. She got rid of the small bag she was carrying on her back in order to extract a black cylinder about ten centimeters long. She put her thumb on the white circle at the bottom of the tube and a transparent plate appeared, making the four comrades cry surprised. The plate lit up and the young girl began to tap on it quickly.

"But what is this ?" Adrien asked incredulously.

"My cell phone," answered the young girl simply.

Marinette looked wide eyed at her best friend who returned her shocked gaze.

"I knew I would have to convince the truth of my words so I prepared myself somewhat for that eventuality," she continued.

\- Wait ... did you know you would come to the past?" Nino asked, who was clearly starting to doubt his own judgment at the futuristic craft in the girl's hands.

Judith looked up from her phone with a half-fig, half-raisin head.

"Not exactly ... I knew that I would have to meet the Ladybug and Cat Noir of the past but I did not know that I would make the trip."

"And how did you know?" Marinette continued.

"That's a secret," Judith contented herself with answering.

She then gave a little cry of victory.

"Here it is ! You wanted me to prove to you that I came from 2047 Alya?"

"Me personally, I think your phone is convincing me." Nino replied.

"You speak! It's an old model."

Nino choked under the casual tone of the young lady. Judith approached the group before resuming her explanation.

"I absolutely must meet the superheroes of Paris but in the doubt where I would have had some difficulties, I said to myself that I might need help. And the person best suited for this role could only be the holder of the Ladyblog, that's why I arranged for my proof to include you as well Alya."

As she finished her sentence, she launched a short video dated April 18, 2047. Above, we could see a woman of about forty years of back with short red hair combed backwards who walked with a step decided.

"Ladybug! Black cat ! Could we have your thoughts on this conflict that you have masterfully handled once again?"

Everyone froze in the room as Alya swallowed hard. This woman had her voice, slightly different certainly but the timbre was definitely the same. And when the woman turned to face the camera, she faced her own reflection, her own reflection thirty years older. But Alya wasn't the only one holding her breath, Marinette and Adrien had wide eyes as the camera swiveled revealing the Ladybug and Cat Noir from 2047. In other words themselves. Ladybug had abandoned her two favorite quilts for a high ponytail, held up by a red ribbon while Chat Noir definitely had shorter hair. Ladybug and Cat Noir were chatting among themselves and, hearing the voice of the redhead,

"Hello Alya. It's always a pleasure to see you."

Then the video cut off. Judith looked at the four friends with some concern.

"A-So? What is it like to see each other in thirty years?"

Marinette was about to answer when she felt a slight shake coming from her little shoulder bag, which she never parted with and, for good reason, it was in this one that her kwami was hiding which reminded her that she should not in any way. case answer this question. She then bit her cheek hard to avoid making a big mistake.

"It's ... Wow ... How to put it? Very weird," Alya replied, completely upset.

"Don't worry Babe, you're still hot," Nino said, raising his eyebrows excessively to lighten the mood.

Judith laughed and Marinette allowed herself to accompany her, making her uncomfortable moment go by.

"Do you have a penchant for older women now?" the redhead asked him teasingly.

"No, but it's you. And no matter how old you are, I'll always be in love with you."

Alya blushed fiercely as he continued, a big smile on his face.

"Even when you're all wrinkled."

In response, he took a pillow in the face, causing the giggles of his comrades.  
Only Adrien had remained strangely silent, his gaze fixed on the last frame of the video. He didn't know what the future held in store for him, but he told himself that perhaps his love for the famous heroine would end up diminishing over time or even disappearing. 

But seeing the look that his alter ego of the future posed on the young woman, he realized that nothing had changed on that side. And seeing the two turquoise gems pointed at the camera, he could only approve of his friend's words. No matter the age, in this life or another, he would still be head over heels in love with this girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that you enjoy Judith :) I like this young girl.
> 
> Otherwise I love to talk about Adrien's love for Ladybug, I find it borderline melancholy and I like it haha.


End file.
